honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - FIFA 2015
FIFA 2015 is the 27th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Doug Yablun, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the association football simulation video game FIFA 15. It was published on December 23, 2014. FIFA 2015 was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 4 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - FIFA 2015 on YouTube "From the company that's tricked you into buying the same exact game every year for the last quarter century, comes a video game where two teams compete to score more goals, based on a sport where two teams compete to roll around on the grass and pretend to be injured!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - FIFA 2015 Script From the company that tricked you into buying the same exact game for the last quarter century Arts,'' comes a video game where two teams compete to score more goals, based on a sport where two teams compete to roll around on the grass and pretend to be injured! 'FIFA 15' Experience the game where athletes use their foot to kick a ball, known as soccer, that's the most popular sport in America, behind the NFL, basketball, baseball, beer pong, NASCAR, online poker and competitive eating. And dive into the franchise that's the best soccer simulation in the business, because it's pretty much your only option, aside from the far better ''Super Mario Strikers. Watch the beautiful game come to life with FIFA's most realistic graphics ever -- until you buy it again next year! That shows off stunning visuals like: Ronaldo's One Direction Caliber looks, Ribery Snaggletooth Butt Face and even scanned versions of your own face in a mode that works slightly better than NBA2K's. scan shows distorted face AAH!!! Kill it! Kill it with fire! Kid up for a game named after a organization so corrupt, they gave the World Cup to some place called Quaytar? Quatar? Q... Qua... Cater? And have a wank over this faithful recreation of the soccer experience, featuring: kicking, passing, jogging, offsides, whining and 120 minute long 0 - 0 ties. But hey! At least it's not baseball. (Yawns). Choose from thousands of updated teams before picking Barcelona over Real Madrid, and once you're done playing meaningless Clásicos, try out FIFA's deeper game modes like: manager career, where you step into the tie and potbelly of a real manager, and experience the thrill of not having to actually play soccer; player career, where you go through every challenge of an up and coming star, except banging your teammate's wife; and ultimate team, where you spend real money to earn fake money, to spend on packs of cards that you sell for enough fake money to repeat the entire process again. It's.. it's kinda of addicting, guys. received a Di Maria card and he goes crazy, smashing his Chair. So experience the latest incremental advancement in the FIFA series that lets you live out the glory and heartbreak of soccer at its highest levels, from every magical cross and spectacular volley, to every bulls*** penalty, bulls*** offside calls, and bulls***bone safe! F** this! I don't even like soccer! I'm an American! Give me something to shoot! Starring: The Hobbit Messi; Mr. Steal Your Girl Ronaldo; An American Hero (Once Every 4 Years) Dempsey; Luis Sewerrat Suarez; Ru-Fi-OOOOOOO Jr.; That's A Huge Vic Ibrahimović; Ugly David Beckham; and a Thumb Rooney. Soccer 15 for: Barclays, Herbalife, Coca-Cola, Fly Emirates, Etihad Airways, Allianz, Samsung, Pirelli, Qatar Airways, Heineken, T-Mobile, VISA and Say No to Racism from FIFA 12 shows Andy Carroll kissing Łukasz Fabiański '' Okay, I know EA removed the make out feature, but this sport is still pretty gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Trivia * Other sports games to get the ''Honest Trailers treatment include: Rocket League, Mario Sports, NBA 2K19 ''and ''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - FIFA 2015 has a 87.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Nathan Birch of Uproxx observed that there was little to say about the game itself, so "the Honest Trailer guys get through by just making fun of soccer (yes, soccer) for 5-minutes, so get ready to chuckle along if you’re from North America, and get really unreasonably upset if you’re from the rest of the world." Conor Heneghan of Joe called the video "wonderful" but also noted "it should be pointed out that this is a very American take on a game that’s probably far more popular on this side of the world than it is Stateside." Reponses from sporting enthusiasts were mixed. On the positive side, Ben Green of 101 Great Goals declared the video "awesome" and said it was "one of the finest videos we have seen for some time." Green said "Among the highlights are how Americans view Soccer, a brilliant dig at FIFA and Sepp Blatter plus how you can choose from thousands of teams but everyone simply plays Barcelona v Real Madrid. Ultimately, as they point out, 'its kind of addictive guys!'" Similarly, Mark Farelly of Balls.ie suggested the video was "the best thing you'll watch tonight!" In contrast, Viv of Sportige claimed the Honest Game Trailer was "just another one in a long line of attempts to ridicule the sports. Quite like homophobic men, the mere word soccer creates a very interesting response among too many Americans, who feel the need to make fun of the sport that just so happens to be the most popular in the world, maybe feeling like there’s an incoming invasion." He also conceded: This is Smosh Games, so obviously each remark shouldn’t be taken too seriously, but it takes a bite and follows each and every cliche and stereotype about soccer: From the diving, to what happens between the goals (calling it passing and jogging) and obviously, that famous joke about 120 minutes without any goals. Whether or not you like FIFA or prefer some other franchise (PES maybe?), it’s hard to ignore the fact that the bias against soccer in the United States originates from deep, foolish feelings of fear that someone might actually be right about this foreign sport being just as good as the ones they’re used to rooting for or have been told they’re superior. (Vic, December 24, 2014. Sportige) Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Doug Yablun, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'At Least It’s Not Baseball: Honest Trailers Takes On ‘FIFA 15’ '- Uproxx article * 'The FIFA 2015 HONEST trailer is Awesome!!! [Video] '- 101 Great Goals article * 'The FIFA 15 ‘Honest Trailer’ Is Another Attempt at Ridiculing Soccer ' - Sportige article Google cache * 'Video: The FIFA 15 honest trailer is a thing and it’s wonderful ' - Joe article * 'The FIFA 15 Honest Trailer - Yes! Yes! Yes! And Yes Again! ' - Balls.ie article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Sports games Category:EA Canada Category:Electronic Arts Category:EA Sports Category:EA Vancouver